


A Very Harry (and Others) Christmas

by E_Violet



Series: Epilogue AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, CW: deadname, Harry Potter Next Generation, Molly Weasley is a good grandma, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, Unobservant Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: While moping around the Christmas break of his fifth year,  Harry meets some surprising new people. Also, Dumbledore is amused by who everyone turns out to marry.I’ve seen a lot of Next Gen fics where they meet the Order, so I thought I would give it a try.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Calypso Lazilda, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Epilogue AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	A Very Harry (and Others) Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, a character is dead named near the middle. 
> 
> Also, this is set before Ron, Hermione and Ginny confront mopey Harry in Order of the Phoenix.

Harry had been ignoring everyone for an hour. He threw Buckbeak another rat, considering his options, now that he was not allowed to run away. Just as he wondered how much an endless supply of Potion for Dreamless Sleep would cost, there was a blinding flash of light that was gone within seconds. Harry barely made out a few dark figures, and he considered just surrendering himself. That, he reasoned, would at least keep his friends out of any danger he could cause. 

“This is all your fault, James,” a young voice hissed. Harry shrank back further against the wall. He wondered if his father had somehow traveled through time, his theory gaining even more credibility when the boy named James responded with, “Shut it, Lily. I didn’t mean to.” 

“We shouldn’t have walked into Remus’ study,” someone else said, quietly. 

“Nevi,” someone said, and Harry recognized the person’s voice as the boy named James, “You’re a baby, so you wouldn’t know, but he must be referred to as ‘Professor Lupin-Black.’” The girl by the name of Nevi huffed, while James continued. “Don’t worry, Nev. We’ll get out of this.” He smacked someone else, who let out some air as he did. “Al will be of great use.” James cleared his throat and spoke in a grand voice:

“‘Albus Severus Potter’,” he announced, “‘Once you could put it into words, you told me you chose your name after two brilliant wizards you aspired to be like. Severus Snape, for his cunning and expert potions skills, and Albus Dumbledore, for his intelligence and humbleness. As you know, Snape was in Slytherin. So, if you are in Sly -‘“

“Shut up,” the boy by the name of Albus exclaimed. “You’re just mad because I got to choose my name, while you got stuck with a loser name.” James gasped, offended. 

“‘James Sirius Potter’ is the best name  ever ,” he shot back. Harry concluded this James was  not  his father, but he had no idea who it could be. “Whatever. I can’t see worth anything in here. Mads, do your thing.” Harry could also not see what was going on, but a few seconds later, one girl’s hair was glowing bright gold. Harry shut his eyes, knowing these kids had discovered him. 

“Pretend to be Rapunzel, Maddie,” someone giggled. 

“No,” she replied. “There’s someone in here.” Harry opened his eyes a crack, and the golden-haired girl was pointing to him, everyone else staring. Another kid spoke up. 

“Do you think he’s dead?” Before anyone could answer, the door flew open. 

“Silence,” demanded Kingsley, throwing the door open, albeit calmly. “Who are you, and how did you -“ There was another blinding flash, and another boy appeared, though he fell upon landing. 

“Teddy!” half the kids exclaimed. Kingsley looked to Harry, who shrugged. 

“Backup is on the way,” the boy named Teddy told the group. Harry noticed he had bright turquoise hair. “Judgmental backup, but the best for it.” There was a bang, and the kids scattered, looking apprehensively at Moody, who was at the door, next to Kingsley. 

“You ‘kids’ don’t fool me,” Moody snarled. “I know you’re Death Eaters.” The one girl, hair still shining, stood up. 

“You’re Mad-Eye Moody!” she exclaimed. She held out a hand. “I’m Maddie. Mum said I was sort of named after you, but I’m not exactly stealthy or observant all the time, so I don’t really do you justice. I do apologize.” Moody gave her a withering glare, which she returned with a dazzling smile. Dumbledore entered the scene. 

“I think that is enough avoidable chaos for now,” he said calmly. “If you would all follow me to the dining room. We shall discuss everything there.” Harry often wondered how the old man could command a room so easily, but the kids followed him. “You as well, Harry.” Dumbledore waved his wand and a silvery phoenix came out of it, leaving the premises almost immediately. 

Harry followed the group, his head hung down. Inside the dining room was Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys (minus Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Percy), Hermione, and Tonks. 

“We have some guests, tonight,” Dumbledore said to the group mildly. He conjured a few more chairs and nodded for everyone to sit. “Severus will be arriving soon with Veritaserum for us to question them.” 

As if on cue, Snape silently came through the door. He held up a small vial, which Dumbledore summoned, as well as some teacups. He fixed the drinks with tea, pouring a bit of the potion into ten cups. He looked kindly to the tallest boy, with the bright hair. 

“You first,” he said. “Drink.” The boy obeyed, and suddenly, his facial features changed: his hair became darker and slightly longer, his face sharpened, and he seemed to shrink down a bit. 

“What is your name?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Edward Remus Lupin,” the boy replied. “But I go by ‘Teddy’.” 

“When were you born, and who are your parents?” 

“I was born in 1998, sir. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.” 

“Explains the shapeshifting,” Sirius chuckled, elbowing Remus, who was looking at the boy curiously. 

“May I ask an odd question?” he said. Teddy shrugged. “Did you inherit any of my...” 

“Lycanthropy?” Teddy asked. When the past version of his father nodded, he shook his head. “No. But Saph and Opal might have. They get all snarky during full moons and like rarer meat.” 

“Who are these two girls you just mentioned?” Dumbledore asked. 

“My half-sisters.” Teddy grinned. “Two of them, at least. Maddie’s right here.” He gestured to the girl that had sported glowing hair just minutes before. Now, it was a mix of pink, purple and turquoise. 

“Who are each of their parents?” Dumbledore presses. 

“Saph and Opal? Remus Lupin, obviously. And Sirius Black. Fancy magical adoption there. Same thing happened with Maddie, though her parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Calypso Lazilda.” 

“Hmm.” The old wizard nodded. “Quite the situation.” He turned to speak to the non-time-travelers. “Does anyone know who Calypso Lazilda is?” Nearly everyone shook their heads. Bill shrugged. 

“Charlie may have mentioned someone with a name like that,” he said. “One of the international recruits, maybe?” Dumbledore nodded and turned to the kids again. 

“Name?” he said again to Maddie, whose hair, similar to Teddy’s had changed to a black color upon drinking from her cup. 

“Maddie Blake Tonks,” she replied. 

“What year are you from?” 

“The year 2020.” 

“Interesting.” Dumbledore motioned for James to drink, and he obeyed. “Name?” 

“James Sirius Potter.” Harry saw Snape give him, Sirius and James a death glare, though Harry didn’t understand why. 

“Parents?” 

“Harry Potter and Ginevra Potter, née Weasley.” Harry felt his face heat up. He looked across the table, where Ron was snickering, Hermione was smirking, and Mrs. Weasley was beaming. Ginny, he noticed, had disappeared under the table, claiming to have dropped a napkin. 

“What were you doing before you ended up here?” Dumbledore asked. 

“We were at a family gathering for Christmas,” James explained. “Some of us got bored, so we went exploring around Remus and Sirius’ house, and we found this time-turner, so we decided to check it out. Suddenly we were all, like, transported here. It was an accident. I think Teddy saw us before we left.” Teddy nodded in confirmation. 

“I think that clears up the question of how you then got here,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. “But I think we should get acquainted with the others, as well.” He turned to a boy that looked quite like Harry. “Name?” 

The boy seemed reluctant to respond, despite having drank the Veritaserum. Finally, his mouth opened, seemingly involuntary. 

“R-ruby Harriet Potter,” he said, sparking confusion from most of the table, except for the kids, and Hermione and Ginny, who looked unfazed. Dumbledore, too, showed no confusion. “B-but I go by Albus Severus Potter. It... fits me better.” 

“I presume you picked the name yourself?” Albus nodded. 

“After you and Severus Snape, sir.” 

“How flattering.” Dumbledore gave him a warm smile. “Your parents are Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter?” Albus nodded, looking down but smiling slightly. 

“I’m Lily Luna Potter,” said the next girl, a girl with red hair. “I’m sure you know who my parents are.” Dumbledore nodded, amused. Harry noticed she hadn’t drank the potion as the headmaster turned to the next girl, who looked to be the youngest of the group, with dark brown hair and a complexion between Harry’s and Ginny’s. 

“Name?” The little girl smiled sweetly. 

“Nevi Minerva Potter,” she said. “Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.” Dumbledore nodded, turning to the blond boy with freckles next to her. 

“Name?” 

“Louis Weasley,” the boy said. “Son of Bill and Fleur Weasley.” Bill looked pleased at this development. Mrs. Weasley did not.

“Name and parents?” Dumbledore said to the last girl, a black girl with freckles as well. He seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“Roxanne Weasley,” the girl said. “My parents are George and Angelina Weasley.” 

“Mine are, too,” one of the remaining boys cut in. He gave the group a big smiled. “Fred Weasley II.” Dumbledore looked to the last boy. 

“George Weasley II,” he said. “Son of Fred and Lee Weasley.” 

“Score!” the original Fred exclaimed, pumping his fist up. He turned to his brother. “I am flattered, though, George, that you would name a child after me.” 

“I am flattered you would name your child after me as well,” George said. 

“Some things never change,” Mini-George chuckled. Dumbledore made movements to speak, but was interrupted by a loud scream of, “YOU IDIOTS!” This prompted the portrait of Mrs. Black to start screaming, but then it stopped. 

A blonde girl, obviously the oldest of the group, entered the room, snarling. Harry thought she looked quite haughty, reminding him of something he couldn’t place. 

“And who are you?” Dumbledore asked. “State your parents, as well.” He pushed the final cup that Lily hadn’t used over to her, and she drank. 

“Lyra Helena Malfoy,” she said, putting the cup down. “Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.” She stood up straighter. “I’ve come to collect Teddy and these nine children. I work in the Department of Mysteries, and I managed to figure out how to bring us back to the future.” She glared at everyone. “You’re welcome.” Albus grinned at her. 

“How’s Scorpius?” he asked. 

“He is fine. He wanted to come with me when Teddy sent me the message that you were in trouble, but I told him you two saw each other less than a week ago. Father apparently did not know about your relationship, and he nearly flipped the table in shock.”

“Will Scorpius be okay?” Albus suddenly looked worried. Lyra shrugged. 

“Of course he will.” Albus smiled, and Maddie raised her hand. 

“I just wanted to let everyone know she  never  talks this much,” she said. A few people at the table giggled. 

“Must be the Veritaserum,” Teddy said, and Lyra nodded, rolling her eyes. 

“I talk to people I  _ like _ ,” she said. 

“Well,” Sirius snickered, “At least we know she’s a Malfoy.” Lyra looked unamused. 

“I also have severe anxieties, hindering many social strides I should attempt to make.” She glanced at the rest of the future kids. “We should go.” They nodded and got up as she looped the time turner around all of them. “Teddy?” 

Teddy nodded and they both pointed to the center of the room, whispering, “ _ Obliviate _ ,” as they left, and the remaining members of the room were filled with a strong desire to return to what they were originally doing, no memory of what had transpired. 

Except Mrs. Weasley. Unknown to anyone else, she had somehow kept the boy Albus Potter in her mind, and she made plans to knit a monogrammed sweater for the boy. She did not quite understand, but she somehow knew he would appreciate it. 


End file.
